


Comforting the rabbit

by beebones



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Hurt, Implied abuse, Implied abusive relationships, Light piercing fetish, M/M, Male/Male, Manipulation, OC, Sex, ass eating, idk I'll post more tags when I think of them, in short Dante doesn't know how to say no like normal, light dubcon, m/m - Freeform, make out, poor decision making, slight prededitor/prey vibes, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebones/pseuds/beebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante heads to the good doctor's after a fight with a rather explosive fight with Atticus hoping to hurt him. Things don't go exactly as planned.... (I'm sorry I'm so badly at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting the rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> also I can't believe my first post on this site is a smut involving OCs I'm so ashamed. Klein and Gunther does not belong to me despite how badly I wish they did, they both the belongs to my dear friend Natasha. This isnt really canon, more or less something that could happen if klein and Gunther was part of the stories.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb


End file.
